Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a solar cell and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a solar cell having an improved structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, as exhaustion of conventional energy sources, such as oil and coal, is expected, interest in alternative energy as a substitute for such energy increases. There among, solar cells are spotlighted as a next generation battery which converts solar energy into electric energy.
Such a solar cell may be manufactured by forming various layers and electrodes according to design. Efficiency of the solar cell may be determined by design of the various layers and electrodes. In order to commercialize solar cells, low efficiency of the solar cells should be overcome and, thus, design to maximize efficiency of a solar cell through various layers and electrodes is required.